The Backwards Fall
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: Daniel and Vala. Baal and Quetesh. Everything is always more than it seems. Can be looked as having spoiler of Continuum, crackish!fic or AU. You get to pick. Oneshot.


A/N: To Gioia over at GW for being my evil enabler and giving me this plot bunny that just begged to be written. Rated R.

The Backwards Fall 

Baal had always been power hungry. He had always wanted it all. The galaxy, the spoils, the knowledge, the woman. So when he saw his chance to take it in one amazingly simple move, he did.

Getting Quetesh back had been simpler than he had planned, all thanks to what he had absorbed from dear old Dr. Daniel Jackson's, and his time as an Ascended being.

Getting a host for his queen had almost been a joke.

She was stunning. Definitely one of the most visually pleasing hosts Quetesh had ever taken, not to mention one with the most spirit. A spirit he had loved to break. She had fought every inch of the way, and now she was his.

He could still hear the good doctor floating like a mist in the back of his mind. He would rage whenever he struck her before the blending, and when the blending had finally occurred he had felt something in the host shatter.

Baal had smiled.

Now, the doctor still fought, but Baal could feel that twinge of lust increase every time he had his Queen under him, moving like the Goddess she was.

Baal would then kiss Quetesh harder and make her scream his name. **Baal**. Never Daniel Jackson, and he would feel his host splinter like glass every time.

Baal would smirk wider.

Quetesh had always wanted Baal. Even when she acted to the contrary. He was arrogance, avarice and sin personified and there was something about his neck that made it so delectable to lick. Though maybe that last part was just his new host.

And now that she was back and a Goddess again, she could not deny her gratitude, would not deny her gratitude, and did not want to deny her gratitude. She was wanton and greedy, not stupid. Anyway her King's new host was quite the specimen. She also found it all manners of amusing that her host felt similarly and the jealously she gleaned from the host made it all the more fun.

Quetesh always liked to have fun.   Baal told her the story of her return and she laughed, deep and long before kissing her King and taking him inside her. She could feel her host's want and pain.

Quetesh laughed.

Her new-old host had interesting new knowledge about these Ori and their Priors, as well about the Tau'ri and her new King's host.

Quetesh quite enjoyed the new knowledge and with it burned the Priors much like they enjoyed doing to others; she had her host memories and would not stand for someone harming her body again. For any reason. That is only her King's duty when they decided to be extra playful. She had always enjoyed the feel of silk wrapped around her skin, so tight that her skin would bloom like red flowers.

Together they took over the remnants of the System Lords. Their combined knowledge was vast and with it they also took the Lucien Alliance.

Netan's screams as her King killed him still make her smile.

And when Baal had bent her over and fucked her senseless while Athena bleed out she had laughed.

Athena. Stupid woman.

Their new fleet was the grandest in Goa'uld history, thanks to Daniel Jackson's knowledge, and the galaxy was theirs for the taking.

Only one little thorn remained.

The Tau'ri.

Baal knew not to underestimate the Tau'ri and Quetesh had enough memories from her host to know not underestimate them either.

And they were successful; they had already dealt them a massive blow. Their hosts were two of the beloved members of SG-1, and they knew that the Tau'ri would try every possible avenue before killing them.

It would give them time.

Both King and Queen laughed as they heard the rages in their minds, and SG-1 screamed and screamed. The humans yelled for their friends and Baal and Quetesh took great pleasure in telling them 'Nothing of the host remains' as Baal trailed a hand smeared in Lt. Col. Carter's blood down his Queen's cheek before giving her a tongue filled kiss. They are on the cusp of victory when again the Tau'ri manage to surprise them.

The floating city of the Ancients appears in the middle of the battle. And for all of Daniel Jackson's and Vala Mal Duran's knowledge there were still things they couldn't calculate: the human drive for survival, the ingenuity of a determined General and his team, and the Gatebuilder's mythical city are several of them.

The battle is epic. Many die. But not Baal and Quetesh. They are captured and locked up, until the Tok'ra can be reached. They are held in separate rooms, and they rage against the separation.

Members of SG-1 come to talk to them, to look for remnants of their friends, they are met with anger and sometimes violence.

When the Tok'ra arrive, they are in surgery in less than ten minutes.

-----

Daniel wakes and when he realizes that he has control of his body, he feels shock, relief, disgust and fear all at the same time.

"Daniel?"

Turning his head, he looks over at Jack.

His friend looks older than he's ever seen him.

"Jack..." His voice is no longer deep and echoing, it feels odd, but good.

He remembers everything and he can't look into Jack's eyes. His friend seems to understand and just nods. He starts to say something, when Daniel's brain gets fully caught up.

"Vala! Where…" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence before Sam interrupts him.

"She's fine. Both surgeries are successful, she's right here." Sam's voice is quiet.

Daniel looks at Sam to see her flinch a little at his gaze, and he gets a flash of his fingers and her blood. He looks away from the blonde in shame and focuses his gaze on the woman lying in the bed next to his.

_His Queen_.

Daniel shakes off the voice and moves to go to her. Jack tries to stop him, but Daniel levels him with a glare that has the older man backing off, later Daniel will understand Jack saw too much of Baal in that glare.

Now his focus is on Vala.

Vala, who just went the same hell he did for the second time in her life, whose body he had mapped with hands he had no control over, who spilled as much blood as he did and then licked it off his body.

He represses the shiver all those feelings bring up in him; he represses the fact that not all the feelings are unpleasant.

Stroking her cheek, a move that not even the Goa'uld had taken from them, but in fact adopted, he watches as she rouses at his touch.

Her eyes blink and he can see the same feelings that flashed trough him rushing through her.

"Daniel?" The voice is her own husky and accented tone, and the relief that courses through him could take out the mountain.

Their eyes meet. Blue and silver. Never to be gold again, and he presses a chaste kiss against her forehead.

"It's me."

She can't fight the tears that gather in her eyes and he gathers her in his arms. She clings to him and he clings to her. They can no longer hide the fact that they need each other, at least for the moment. Later when the shock of wears off and they remember flashes of sweat slicked skin and breathless kisses; they will try to hide from each other, but not now. Now they hold each other.

They both know that the hard part is coming.

That they will have to face all the malice and hurt they caused.

But now they can only hold on to the fact that they are free of the evil held them for so long.

Everything is always more than it seems.


End file.
